Sacrilégio
by SadisticManiac
Summary: Oneshot / Vel'koz x Soraka / TRIGGER: estupro


Olá, olá!  
Essa fic começou como uma piada, então... sejam legais? q

* * *

 _Sacrilégio_

Algumas luas já haviam se passado desde que Soraka chegara ao mundo humano. A sensação de mortalidade lhe era estranha, mas o ambiente a confortava. Conseguiu encontrar uma clareira na beira de um lago e onde quer que olhasse só haviam árvores altas, frutos e flores, sem contar os animais com os quais Soraka se dava muito bem. Gostava de ficar por lá, era acostumada com a paisagem e era longe dos humanos.

Mas isso não significava que Soraka estava sozinha.

Foi após ver um clarão no céu que a deusa – ou ex-deusa – passou a ouvir barulhos estranhos vindo da mata fechada. O som parecia ser de um animal imenso, o que não a amedrontou já que tinha grande proximidade com criaturas vivas.

Mas não demorou para que Soraka descobrisse de onde realmente vinha o barulho.

Era uma tarde e banhava-se no rio, próxima à margem, quando ouviu árvores próximas sendo derrubadas, uma após a outra e várias de uma só vez, como se uma grande bola de boliche derrubasse toda a mata. Num susto, Soraka apanhou a roupa pendurada num tronco próximo e correu para longe do estrondo com o pano em mãos. Mas sua tentativa foi inútil. Logo sentiu algo gelado agarrar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para o ar. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu estava a alguns metros do chão e, levantando um pouco o olhar, deu de cara com um grande olho observando-a com curiosidade. Corou ao se lembrar de que estava completamente nua.

A criatura observou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de afastá-la de seu rosto – que Soraka notou ser só um grande olho –, mas não a colocou no chão. Soraka também estudou a grande criatura azulada e se surpreendeu ao não sentir qualquer hostilidade. Com certeza ele não era humano, parecia algum ser saído do Vazio ou da Ilha das Sombras.

\- Eu observei e estudei os habitantes daqui por dias. Você não se parece com nada que eu tenha visto.

Soraka se surpreendeu ainda mais ao ouvir a criatura falar. Sentiu o tentáculo apertar um pouco mais sua cintura, mas ela não tentou fugir. Outro tentáculo passou pelo chifre em sua testa.

\- Você parece ser um espécime muito raro.

Soraka corou ainda mais. Estava totalmente indefesa. Seu cajado e suas roupas nunca lhe fizeram tanta falta.

\- Eu sou uma deusa. – Soraka disse com convicção. O outro não precisava saber que isso não era mais tão verdade – Estou no mundo humano para ajudar uma pessoa. – Deu uma pausa e pensou se deveria ou não completar sua fala. Por fim o fez. – Você também não se parece nada com os habitantes daqui.

\- Sou Vel'Koz, venho do Vazio e meu dever é aprender sobre todas as coisas. – A criatura falou distraída, deslizando o tentáculo por uma runa desenhada na pele de Soraka, que ia de seu ombro até seu seio. A garota estremeceu ao sentir o toque gelado tão intimo, e tentou se soltar pela primeira vez.

\- Me deixe ir.

Vel'Koz soltou um riso baixo, trazendo Soraka novamente para mais perto, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto para vê-la melhor.

\- Uma deusa. Você é, certamente, minha maior e mais preciosa descoberta.

O tentáculo de Vel'Koz continuava passeando pela pele de Soraka, explorando as runas em alto relevo. Também observava atentamente a reação da filha das estrelas, que se remexia, mordendo os lábios e cerrando os olhos. O olho da criatura brilhou em um misto de curiosidade e satisfação. Como dissera antes, havia estudado os humanos por dias. Vel'Koz conhecia as reações de Soraka.

\- Uma deusa com necessidades tão carnais.

A criatura então envolveu um seio de Soraka, pressionando de leve o mamilo com a ponta do tentáculo. Seus olhos brilharam outra vez ao receber em troca um gemido baixo. Soraka continuou tentando se soltar e como resposta, teve os punhos presos e levados sobre sua cabeça. Ordenou outra vez:

\- Me deixe ir!

Um terceiro tentáculo deslizou pela parte intima de Soraka, sem penetrá-la, se demorando um pouco no clitóris. Era como se estivesse mesmo sendo estudada. Toques calmos, curiosos. Gemeu baixo outra vez e corou ainda mais, dessa vez de vergonha. Não podia negar que estava ficando excitada.

Vel'koz continuou com os movimentos por algum tempo, olhando atentamente as reações de Soraka, que se remexia e mordiscava os lábios para abafar os gemidos. Logo levou o tentáculo molhado até o rosto da deusa, que não teve tempo de cerrar os dentes antes de sentir o membro gélido ser forçado para dentro de sua boca. Soraka sentiu o próprio gosto e também sentiu o tentáculo remexer contra sua língua, indo cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta. Vel'koz retirou o tentáculo quando sentiu Soraka engasgar, criando uma ponte fina de saliva que ia dos lábios azulados até seu tentáculo. Ele observou a saliva curioso, queria saber mais sobre a criatura que havia aprisionado.

Soraka voltou a se remexer, mesmo sabendo que não iria se livrar tão facilmente de Vel'koz. Tentou soltar as mãos, mas foi interrompida com outro toque em sua coxa, que deslizava em direção a sua virilha. Passou então a mexer as patas, tentando se livrar sem sucesso da investida da criatura. O tentáculo logo alcançou seu destino, escorregando lentamente para dentro de Soraka, que não conseguiu segurar um gemido de surpresa. A deusa cerrou os olhos, envergonhada pelos gemidos que teimavam em escapar de seus lábios conforme Vel'koz explorava seu interior. A deusa estremecia, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por suas coxas conforme ficava cada vez mais molhada.

Não demorou para que a criatura resolvesse continuar seu estudo, libertando as mãos de Soraka para voltar às runas da pele azulada. A deusa ofegava, apertando o tentáculo que envolvia sua cintura conforme sentia os toques de Vel'koz percorrerem seu corpo até seu traseiro.

\- Não... Não! Por que faz isso? - Soraka choramingou, perdida nas inúmeras sensações que incluíam vergonha e um prazer que nunca sentira.

\- Eu quero conhecer todas as criaturas desse mundo. E esse é um fenômeno muito interessante. - A voz profunda expressava uma imensa curiosidade. Vel'koz agora examinava o rabo de Soraka, intrigado com as diferenças entre as deusas e os humanos comuns.

\- Mas você... não precisa... AH! - Soraka foi interrompida com a sensação do gelado deslizando por sua entrada, forçando-se mais uma vez para dentro da garota. O prazer proibido para uma deusa deu lugar a uma dor aguda. Soraka sentia seu interior expandir conforme os tentáculos exploravam mais e mais. Já não se lembrava do enorme olho que a assistia tão atentamente, prestando atenção em cada reação.

Vel'koz continuou o vai-e-vem com os tentáculos, ignorando os gritos de dor que se transformavam aos poucos num prazer ainda maior. A garota ofegava de boca aberta, deixando escorrer um fio de saliva, que combinava com o líquido viscoso que escorria de entre suas pernas, umedecendo e esquentando os tentáculos gélidos do monstro.

Já não tinha mais forças quando sentiu o tentáculo deixar sua intimidade para continuar os movimentos em sua boca. Sentiu um sabor misto de sangue e suor. E gostou.

Os gemidos eram abafados pelo membro úmido que se enrolavam em sua língua enquanto o outro preenchia seu traseiro. Já não conseguia lutar contra o enorme prazer que sentia, gemendo cada vez mais alto e agora, não tentando fugir, mas se debatendo para que Vel'koz fosse mais rápido, mais fundo. Com um grito abafado Soraka estremeceu e deixou escapar um jato de gozo transparente na grama abaixo de si.

Depois disso só se lembrou do completo breu.

Quando Soraka acordou já era noite. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um céu estrelado e uma brisa gelada característica do período noturno. Notou então que estava nua e lembrou do ocorrido.  
A deusa se encolheu, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
Não podia negar que tinha gostado de ser uma cobaia, um mero rato de laboratório.  
Como podia ter se deixado levar por sentimentos tão irracionais?  
Soraka não podia negar que, talvez, não fosse tão ruim ser uma mortal.

* * *

Fazia um tempão que eu não postava fics e essa é minha primeira de LoL.  
Resolvi fazer ela depois de umas conversas loucas e ficou uns dois anos guardada.

Obrigada por lerem!  
E deixem reviews, ou não, slá q


End file.
